Kamen Rider Gridon Shin
( ) |firstepisode = |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes= |cast = }} is the equivalent of . Arms Like with the other New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Gridon Shin's forms are called '|アームズ|Āmuzu}}. His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Gridon Shin can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . '|ゲネティックライドウェア|Genetikku Raido Uēa}} is Gridon Shin's undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gridon Shin's transformation sequence before the attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Donguri Energy= Donguri Energy Arms is Gridon Shin's default walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form, as well as the evolved form of Gridon. Accessed through the Donguri Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Donguri Energy Arms, Gridon Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi Shin. - Matsubokkuri Energy= Matsubokkuri Energy Arms '|マツボックエナジーアームズ|Matsubokkuri Enajī Āmuzu|lit. "Pinecone Energy Arms"}} is Gridon Shin's pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Energy Arms, Gridon Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . - Dark Lemon Energy= Dark Lemon Energy Arms is Gridon Shin's black lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Dark Lemon Energy Arms, Gridon Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . - Lemon Energy= Lemon Energy Arms '|レモンエナジーアームズ|Remon Enajī Āmuzu}} is Gridon Shin's lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed (normally used by and later ), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Lemon Energy Arms, Gridon Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . - Cherry Energy= Cherry Energy Arms '|チェリーエナジーアームズ|Cherī Enajī Āmuzu}} is Gridon Shin's cherry-based armored European Viking/Archer form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed (reserved for ), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Cherry Energy Arms, Gridon Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms '|ピーチエナジーアームズ|Pīchi Enajī Āmuzu}} is Gridon Shin's peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed (reserved for ), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Peach Energy Arms, Gridon Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms '|メロンエナジーアームズ|Meron Enajī Āmuzu}} is Gridon Shin's Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed (reserved for ), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Melon Energy Arms, Gridon Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Gives access to Gridon Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Donkachi Shin - Gridon Shin Kurumi Energy Arms' personal weapon ** - Gridon Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms' personal weapon * - Gridon Shin's personal weapon in fruit-themed Energy Arms